


Hold Me Up Because I'm Falling

by WritingBAMF



Series: BoKuro's Domestic Adventures [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Wall Sex, bokuro, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBAMF/pseuds/WritingBAMF
Summary: "You know how when we first started dating, you told me your sexual fantasy was to get fucked against the wall?""That turned out horribly." Tetsuro chuckles. The wall is cold against his naked back."I'm sure I can hold you up now." Koutaro grins.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuro's Domestic Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Hold Me Up Because I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the shortest smut I've ever written, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so I'm glad this came out at least :) 
> 
> You can check my Twitter here:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingBamf)  
> 

Tetsuro has barely put any clothes on for weeks. Koutaro has been out on a volleyball tour with the MSBY team for about a month. Tetsuro's life has been dull, to say the least. He wakes up early for work and goes to bed as soon as the Sun sets. It's not that he can't live without Koutaro. His life is just a monotonous routine without him around. As tiring as living with him is, he is a Sun in Tetsuro's life, a source of energy.

But today will be different because Koutaro is back for the weekend. He will leave for another away game on Monday, but he is all Tetsuro's for the next three days. As soon as he walks through the door, Tetsuro is on him. Koutaro can barely take his shoes off before his lips are met with another pair he's missed dearly.

He is pushed against a wall, trapped between it and Tetsuro's body. A hungry kiss and a firm grip on his hair keep him from moving. He can move his hands, though. And he finds the lack of clothing on his boyfriend's body inviting. Only wearing tight boxer briefs, Tetsuro holds onto him like a leach, not even giving him a chance to breathe. 

"I missed you." Tetsuro gasps for air ad hugs him.

"I missed you too, Tetsu."

They hold each other in silence, just breathing in each other. They realize how true the statement is. They're not used to being away from each other. And the last time they went this long without touching each other was because Tetsuro was being a little bitch. Now they're together after weeks of being apart. Tetsuro pushes Koutaro's sweatpants off; he feels underdressed.

Koutaro pulls away from Tetsuro and stares at him as he steps out from his pants. He grabs him from the shoulders and turns them, so it's now him against the wall. 

"You know how when we first started dating, you told me your sexual fantasy was to get fucked against the wall?"

"That turned out horribly." Tetsuro chuckles. The wall is cold against his naked back.

"I'm sure I can hold you up now." Koutaro grins.

Tetsuro kisses him again, slowly. Koutaro is tired; he can tell by the sound of his breathing and the fact that he is not fully hard yet, but that can be fixed. He will feel sorry for their neighbors tomorrow; he doesn't know how he'll keep quiet after so long. 

Koutaro groans against his mouth when Tetsuro's hands squeeze his glutes and pull him closer. He grinds against him, making Tetsuro moan. He is so touch starved he is afraid he's going to come without being actually touched. He moves one of his hands in between their hips and pushes it against Koutaro's hardening cock. 

"I love you." It sounds so anticlimatic as Tetsuro slides his hand inside Koutaro's briefs. He closes his grasp and starts moving his hand, the angle making it difficult, but he is not giving up. 

"Me too, but we need lub." Koutaro slides his underwear off, untrapping Tetsuro's hand, and walks towards the kitchen drawers. It was weird explaining to their friends when they first found it over the kitchen sink, but they still keep a bottle in different parts of the house; you never know. He grabs the small bottle and tosses it to Tetsuro. 

"Are we sure we can pull this off?" Tetsuro teases as Koutaro walks closer to him.

"Only one way to find out." Koutaro grabs the hem of Tetsuro's briefs and pulls them off in one go, kneeling to take it off his feet. He turns him around, Tetsuro's ass right on his face is giving him wild ideas. "You did shower, didn't you?"

"I always do, don't I?"

"No," Koutaro smirks.

"I did okay. I literally showered like an hour ago."

That's enough for Koutaro to spread Tetsuro's cheeks and lick one flat line against his hole. Tetsuro moans deeply.

"Shit, you haven't done this in a minute." 

Koutaro doesn't give him time to think as he licks him a second time. His tongue circles around the entrance. Slowly, he enters Tetsuro with his tongue as deep as his body will let him and starts moving inside. Tetsuro's moans become whimpers. He missed this.

He takes the small bottle of lub from Tetsuro's trembling hands and squeezes a little on his fingers. He spreads a fair amount of lub on Tetsuro and circles the outside with his fingers now. 

"Stop teasing." Tetsuro urges. Koutaro is quickly to comply, the tip of his finger enclosed with warmth, he wiggles it slowly. Tetsuro whines in agony. "Please!" 

He pushes his finger inside of Tetsuro and starts fucking him as his boyfriend gasps faster every time. He starts putting a second finger inside. Once it's in all the way, he starts scissoring them, opening Tetsuro's hole up. He continues to finger fuck him until three of his fingers can go inside with ease. He is still spreading them slowly, making sure Tetsuro's is loose enough. They haven't had sex in a while; he doesn't want to risk hurting him in any way.

"Okay, okay!" Tetsuro moans, hips fucking back into Koutaro's fingers. "Enough! I need you to fuck me." His hands reach Koutaro's wrist and pull his hand out of him. He whines at the emptiness—koutaro chuckles.

"Let me go grab a condom."

"No, no!" Tetsuro holds him in place. "Where are you going? Fuck me  _ now. _ " 

Koutaro smirks but pushes Tetsuro against the wall as he kisses him hard. Tetsuro might be patient and careful, but Koutaro is all instinct when it comes to sex. He bites Tetsuro's lower lip as both of them moan. 

"Lub me up." Koutaro gives the bottle to Tetsuro. 

"A pleasure." Tetsuro pours a generous amount of lub onto Koutaro's shaft. He gives him a few strokes and grins. "All done, babe." 

"I hope this turns out right." Koutaro laughs.

"It can't be worse than in High School." 

"True."

Koutaro squats and puts his arms through Tetsuro's legs and holds him with his hands as he stands up. Tetsuro's head knocks against the roof, one of his hands holds him up as he grabs at Tetsuro's shoulder. His other one on his head. Koutaro squats a bit again. 

"I'm sorry!" 

"'S okay. Stand up slowly."

Koutaro stands up again, slowly this time. Tetsuro slides against the wall until they're almost at the same height. 

"Been a while since you were taller than me." Koutaro grins.

"You're awfully chatty today."

"You're awfully horny."

"I ain't gonna deny that." Tetsuro kisses him as he slides down a bit more. He can feel Koutaro's cock on his ass. 

"You're gonna have to help me." Koutaro laughs. "I can't find-" He moves his hips and licks his lips in concentration. Tetsuro's long arms try to reach under him as he laughs. 

"This is harder than it was before."

"Maybe it always had to be this hard."

"Got it!" His hand reaches Koutaro's cock and holds it in place. He slides down towards it until he is hanging on Koutaro's arms entirely. His knees rest at the end of his biceps, Koutaro's cocks is at his very entrance if he moves just an inch-

Koutaro thrusts up slowly, but that's enough to find Tetsuro's hole. He stands up completely, filling Tetsuro up entirely.

"We did it!" Koutaro grins at him. Tetsuro doesn't want to stare deep into his puppy eyes. He shouldn't find this cute. Koutaro is fucking him against the wall, or at least, he's gonna try.

"Kou, I love you. But please, fuck me into this wall." 

"Stay still." 

Koutaro slides out of Tetsuro and thrusts inside of him hard, careful not to push Tetsuro all the way to the roof again. Tall people shouldn't be allowed free will when choosing where to have sex. He continues to thrust inside and out of Tetsuro. Seeing him like this is fantastic, face pink from a blush, sweat covering his forehead, eyelids heavy, and mouth agape. He thrusts harder, Tetsuro almost sliding off one of his arms. He is about to apologize, but Tetsuro moans.

"Right there! There!" Koutaro thrusts up again. "Don't stop." 

Tetsuro kisses him sloppily, holding himself up on Koutaro's shoulders. This was better than he imagined. He can't count how many times he imagined Koutaro fucking him against a wall. He had been waiting for so long to fulfill this fantasy. He was thankful his boyfriend had followed a pro athlete career. 

This was pure bliss. He almost fell on his ass, but instead, Koutaro's length had thrust right into his prostrate. He never wants Koutaro to stop. And he doesn't. Tetsuro can feel the familiar pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. 

"I'm close," he breathes out. 

"Me too," Koutaro moans. "'m holding back for you." 

"Almost-" the sudden feeling of warmth all over his body cuts him off as Koutaro thrusts into him again. A warm streak of cum hits his chest. He instantly feels Koutaro coming inside him. He groans in pleasure. 

It takes a while for them to be able to move. Koutaro slides out of Tetsuro. His arms burn in pain as he squats to put him down. They both collapse on the ground, a mess coming out of Tetsuro's behind. 

"Are we really going to cuddle here?" He asks as Koutaro pulls him against him. 

"Are you willing to move?" 

"Nah." He rests his head on Koutaro's chest and sighs. "We're gross." 

"Yeah." 

"This is gonna dry out." 

"Yeah."

"We have to wash."

"Tetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Thank you for fucking me against the wall."

"Always here to make your dreams come true, babe." 

"You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
